Undercover (the redo)
by Nykiddo
Summary: Bella gets a call from an old friend of the family who's a cop and asks her for some help with an assignment.
1. Auther's note

Hey, guys,

I know I haven't posted anything in a VERY long time, but I've decided that I'm going to finish the stores I haven't finished and every make a few changes to some of the ones that I did. I will leave up all the original stores that way you will still be able to read those as well.

Please let me know what stores you would like to see completed or even what stores you'd what to see changed a little. I do know what story I will be doing next, but I'll let that be a surprise. :)

Love you!

Thanks! NYKiddo


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

 **This is the first story I've written so it may not be so good, but tell me what you think or give some ideas!**

 **THANKS!**

 **NYKIDDO**

My dad had gone out of town for a while for work. (There were murders in Seattle and they needed all the help they could get.) So Edward was at my house with me (which Charlie didn't know about) he didn't like the idea of me being alone for a long period of time, or even at all.

I had just gotten finish with dinner and was doing the dishes. Which is way when Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry started playing (my default ring tone on my phone) I splashed myself with water.

"Damn it!" I said. Edward laughed at me.

I playfully glared at him. "Shut up," I said, even though I was laughing to.

"Could you answer that?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied, reaching across the table for my phone. I grabbed a towel to clean up the water from both the floor and myself

"Hello" I heard Edward say. Then he got quiet, obviously listening to the person on the other line.

"Ummmm," He said, "Who's this?"

I looked up at him to see him looking at me. "Who is it?" I mouthed to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"This is Edward." He said.

Then he smiled and said, "Yeah Bella's boyfriend." I smiled, I love how happy he gets when he talks about me.

He handed me the phone and said, "It's a guy named Darren Anderson." I froze Darren was a cop that my dad had worked with when I was little. I hadn't talked to him since I was about five. Where did he get my number? How did he who Edward was?

I took the phone from Edward and put it to my ear "Hello?" I said nervously.

"Hey! It's Darren," I heard at the other end.

"Ummm. Hey Darren. What's going on? I haven't heard from you in a while." I said.

He laughed, "Yeah I know but I called your dad for some help on a case and he said he was out of town on business and that he trusts me enough to come to you with this."

I became very confused. "How would I be able to help you with a case?" I asked. I wasn't looking at Edward but I felt him freeze up.

I looked up at him "What!" He mouthed; it was obvious that he was both mad and confused. I just shrugged.

"Yeah I know it's confusing" I Darren said, "but there's been female models going missing and we need someone who will know what they're doing to help us."

"I don't understand," I said.

He sighed, "Bella, we need someone to help us that we can trust and will do it right. We need someone to go undercover for us."

I started to understand what he was asking of me. "You-You want me to go undercover for you?" I stuttered. Edward looked pissed. I reached out and grabbed his hand and rubbed his knuckles in attempt to calm him down. It obvious worked because the mad look turned in to one full of love as he looked at me and smiled, but it was obvious that he was still pretty mad about what was just said.

"Yes," Darren said

"Umm. I'm not sure about that Darren, and how would I know what I'm doing? I've never gone undercover in my life!" I said. Know it was Edward's turn to calm me down.

Darren was silent for a minute. "We trust you, Bella. Please could you just come to my office and we can talk?"

I was very unsure about all of it but I agreed to come to his office any way. He gave me directions to get to his office and I hung up the phone. I looked at Edward to see he looked really mad again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you seriously going to go undercover?" He asked me harshly.

"Well I don't know," I said, "but it wont hurt to just go down to his office and talk to him."

"Bella," he said.

"Edward," I mocked.

"I'm coming with you," he said. I thought about arguing with him for a moment and realized I'd probably loose so I just laughed and gave him a soft kiss.

I stood up grabbing my phone and keys. "Okay, fine lets go," I said.

He smiled at me and let me out the door waiting for me while I locked it. Then held the passenger's door open for me, waiting as I climbed in before running at his uncontrollably fast speed around the car and climbed in. He looking at me, giving me a reassuring smile then took my hand in his and sped off down the road. To what? God only knows.

 **PLEASE COMMENT!**

 **I'll update in a couple weeks the next chapter will be longer and better I promise.**


	3. Chapter 2

We were driving down to Darren's office, I couldn't believe after all these years he called me and asks me to go undercover for him. Then I started rethinking everything he had said to me over the phone; _female models are going missing_ he had said…

"Oh my fucking god!" I said out load (but it was suppose to stay in my head). And, for the first time since I ever met Edward, the car actually swerved. (I swear I thought the apocalypse had occurred.)

Edward looked at me frantically, "What! What's wrong!" he said, sounding very concerned.

I was going to answer him but I couldn't. Does he seriously want me to go undercover? Not just undercover, but undercover as a model? I could tell that my quietness was starting to both bug and worry the shit out of Edward. We add came to a red light (which rarely happens when he's driving.) When the car stopped at the light he put his left hand on my cheek (because his right hand hadn't let go of my hand since we left the house.)

"Bella," he said. I didn't think it was possible, but he sounded more concerned then before. "What's wrong?" he said again.

Finally, finding my voice, I said, "When I was on the phone with Darren he said that models were going missing."

He look confused "Okay," he said, "does that worry you?"

"Well, people missing, yes, but that's not my point," I replied

His eyebrows scrunched up in aggravation. "Okay, then what's wrong?" He asked again. Then the car behind us honked its horn telling us the light had changed color. So Edward looked back at the road and continued driving.

"He wants me to go undercover for some reason and models are going missing," I said. He was quiet for a moment then I could almost see everything thing click in his head.

"So you think he wants you to undercover as a model to find this guy?" he said slowly.

"Well I can't think of any other way I'd be any help," I said.

"I'm not saying that I want you to go undercover, because believe me I don't, but what's wrong with that?" I couldn't believe he just asked me that. What does he mean what's wrong with that? I'm definitely not model material!

"What do you mean what's wrong with that?" I said, "I mean really Edward I'm nowhere close to a model."

He looked at me and said, "You definitely don't see yourself clearly." I could feel myself start to blush, so I looked out the window so he wouldn't see. Neither of us said anything the rest of the drive. Then we pulled into a parking lot right next to the police station.

 _Oh god,_ I thought _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Edward squeezed my hand gently. Then we got out of the car and walked into the office.

EPOV

I couldn't believe I was actually going to let her do this. Never mind just that, I couldn't believe her dad agreed to this! He tried to protect her from everything even me…well… not that I could blame him for that one, but now he was just going to put her in the arms of danger? I swear sometimes I seriously thought that man was on something.

When we walked in side the office there was a receptionist sitting behind her desk. She was going back and forth between the computer and some papers like she was missing something.

"Hello," she said without looking up, "what could I do for you?" Once she finished with what ever it was she was doing she looked up at us, and of course staring at me a couple seconds to long.

"Hello, we're here to see Darren Anderson," Bella said somewhat rudely and I couldn't help but chuckle. I put my arm around her waist, which seemed to piss off the receptionist. She looked down at a book on her desk.

"And what would your name be?" the receptionist asked bitterly.

"Bella Swan," she answered.

"Isabella?" The receptionist asked

Bella cringed, "Yeah that's me," she said. I couldn't help but laugh. Bella smacked me in the stomach, which probably hurt her more then me.

"Hold on one second," the women said as she turned to the phone on her desk. She hit a button before Darren's voice picked up on the other end.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," She said, "but there is a Ms. Swan here to see you." Ms. Swan…every time I heard someone call her that I couldn't help but get upset. I would love to hear someone call her Ms. Cullen…. or even better, Mrs. Cullen. I had tried making her that once but she said it was to soon. So I told her to tell me when she was ready. I shook my head bringing myself back into reality.

"Really!" Darren said, sounding extremely excited. "I'll be there in a minute!" After that the phone clicked and a man walked out of the office next to us.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. He smiled as he walked over to Bella.

"Darren!" Bella said and gave him a hug. I went out on a limb and guessed that he was Darren. Darren was only a little taller then Bella. He was kind of chubby and he looked like he was a little younger then Bella's dad. He was one of those people you see and you just get that feeling that he's a cop of some kind.

After pulling away from Bella he looked at me. "And you must be Edward," he said.

I smiled, "Yes sir," I said and reached to shack his out stretch hand.

He laughed "Please," he said, "Call me Darren." I smiled and he led us back to his office. He pointed to two chairs at the end of his desk, telling us to sit. Then he walked to a big filing cabinet opened it and took out some folders.

"Darren," Bella said, "How did you know who Edward was when you were on the phone with him?"

Darren walked over and sat down in front of us. "What do you mean?" he asked sounding confused.

"I heard Edward say 'yeah Bella's boyfriend', how did you know?" she asked

Darren laughed, "Bella," he stared, "like I told you I spoke with your dad earlier. Your dad and I are best friends, do you really think he wouldn't inform me that his daughter had a boyfriend?"

She blushed slightly, "I guess that's a good point," she said. He laughed and sat down at his desk with a big file in his hand and placed it on the desk.

"Okay," he said opening the file. "Lets get to work. Five female models have gone missing after going to clubs through out Seattle," he took five pictures of women out of the folder and laid them on the desk for us to see. We looked at them for a couple minutes until Bella broke the silence.

"The only thing linking these girls to each other is the fact that their models?" she asked him. I was actually a little surprised by her question but then again, she is the chief of Forks daughter.

Darren chuckled, "Always was the best," he said quietly. _What_ _did he mean by that?_ "Yes, the only think that links them to one another is the fact that they're all models. I think that the man behind this just likes models know matter who they are."

"So you have some sort of idea who this is?" I asked. He nodded.

"So then what do you need me for?" Bella asked.

He sighed, "Well need to know if this is the right guy, so we need you to go to a club he at and get us the prove." I was pissed! They really have some balls I though to send my girlfriend in a club to technically get kidnapped. Darren looked at me; I think he realized how mad I was.

He chuckled, "Charlie was right you are protective of her."

I gave him a tight smile and nodded, "Very," I said.

"Believe me," he said, "I'm not happy about this either. Bella's like a daughter to me, but if she does this I'll make sure she has the best protection imaginable." Then he looked at Bella, "So, could you do this for me? Please."

Bella looked torn, "Darren," she said, "I don't know. I mean I'm really sorry for these girls but I don't think there's anything I can do."

"Please," he said, "Bella, you need to know that I would never ask you for something like this if it wasn't absolutely important." Darren said.

She sighed, "Darren, I can't promise you I'm actually going to be any help but I'll try," she said.

Darren looked like a little kid that got what he wanted for Christmas. "Thank you so much Bella!" He said, "I'll be right back," then he left the room.

Bella looked at me, "You okay with this?' she asked.

I smiled and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear, "Love, this is your choice not mine." She smiled back and slipped her hand into mine.

To be honest I wasn't by any means okay with this. I had done so much in trying to protect her and now she's going to just deliberately put her self in danger? How would anyone be okay with that?! I just wanted be there with her. He promised me that he would give her the best protection, and the best protection for her was me. What's better then a vampire for protection?

Just then Darren came back into the room. He had a file folder in his hands. I read the title on the folder _Swan, Isabella_ , it said.

"What's that folder for?" I asked.

"It's for all the information about Bella for the case," Darren said as he sat down behind his desk. "Now…we need to get a name for you for when you're undercover. It's just to protect you after this is over. You can pick what ever you'd like though."

"I was thinking Ella, it's not that much different then my real name though. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah that's perfect," Darren said, writing something down. "We wont worry about your last name right now, you shouldn't need one right away. Okay for your background we're going say you've been modeling for five years, sound good?" she nodded.

He wrote some more things down. "Alright now for your protection," he said as he handed her and ear piece, "Your going to have an ear piece in your ear so we can hear what's going on and communicate with you some if you need it, it wont be noticeable so don't worry about that. We're also going to have someone with you."

"Someone with me?" Bella said, "Wont that be kind of weird?"

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Not at all," he said, "lots of models have bodyguards so we're just going to say he's your bodyguard, but he wont always be with you s-"

"I want to be Bella's bodyguard," I said. Darren turned and looked at me, he looked both shocked and confused and so did Bella. I didn't understand why she was shocked she new I was protective. At first I was worried I had upset her but then her confused look turned in to a smile and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"What?" Darren said.

"You told me she'll have the best protection and I'd really feel better if I was there. I want to be Bella's bodyguard," I said.

Darren thought for a minute, "Okay," he finally agreed, "But I'd like if she had more then one bodyguard since you don't have police training. Have anyone in mind?"

"My brother," I said, "Emmett"

He nodded as he jotted it down. "Okay but you'll both need a small bit of training… Actually Bella you will to," he said.

"What kind of training?" we asked simultaneously. Then looked at each other, Bella blush and looked back at Darren. I chuckled and smiled.

Darren laughed, "Wow," he said, "Any who…Gun training you'll have to learn how to shoot a guy."

"Why do I need to learn how to shoot a gun?" Bella asked, "If I get bodyguards what's the point?"

He shrugged, "Precaution," he answered then looked at me. "Do you and your brother want to use different names? I don't think you'll have to, but if you'd like to for fun or something you're more then welcome to."

Me and Bella both laughed, "Giving my brother a gun is scary enough," I said, "I don't even want to imagine letting him pick out an undercover name."

"Okay," he said, "What about your guy's look?"

Bella chuckled, "Once again I think we no someone."

"Alright I want you two and Emmett at the gun range down the road tomorrow at 10:00." Darren said. We both nodded and left.

BPOV

That night while I lay in my bed wrapped up in Edwards arms. I thought about what was going to happen when I went undercover, it scared me, but it made me feel better knowing Edward would get to be there with me. I know that as long I have Edward I'll be fine. So I cuddled closer into his embrace and drifted off to sleep.

 **COMMENT PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up to Edward's lips by my ear, "Bella love wake up," he said, "You need to get ready."

I groaned and rolled over, "I don't want to," I said.

He laughed, "I know, Love, but we need get Emmett still." Then he was quiet for a minute, "If you don't get up I'm going to have to make you get up."

I chuckled, rolling over to look at him. He had a sly look on his face, "What are you going to do?" Then he started tickling me. I jumped, laughing and squirming all over the bed, "Okay, okay, I'm up!" I said.

He laughed and stopped tickling me, but his hands were rested on my waist, "That's what I thought," he said. I chuckled and climbed out of bed grabbing something to wear and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

After taking a shower and getting dressed I headed down stairs to find Edward making me breakfast. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You didn't have to do that you know," I said.

He smiled down at me, "I know but I wanted to, and I remembered the other day you had said that you were craving biscuits and gravy. So I made you some."

I smiled and gave him a soft kiss. He really is perfect, I mean, how did my VAMPIRE boyfriend know how to even cook? "Thank You," I said.

"Anything for you, Love," He said. Then he pulled me closer and kissed me. I wrapped me arms around his neck, braiding my fingers in his hair. He moaned and then pulled back handing me a plate. I signed turning to the table _every time_ I thought.

After I finish eating we went and picked up Emmett. He came running out of the house and jumped in the car.

He ruffled my hair. "Hey, little sis, how's it going?" I chuckled he has always treated me like family, they all have.

I smoothed my hair back out. "Alright, you?" I said.

"Great, and it keeps getting better because now I get to shot a gun!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Your realize you don't even need a gun to do damage right?" I said.

"I know, but it's fun still!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "This is going to be a long day," Edward said.

I laughed and so did Emmett, "More like entertaining," Emmett said, "We get to see Bella shot a gun!"

I rolled my eyes and I was just about to say a smart-ass remark when I heard Glamorous by Fergie start playing. I pulled my phone out and put it to my ear "Yeah, Alice," I said. I heard a chuckle in the back seat and Edward smiled.

"Don't 'yeah, Alice' me," She said, "I just had a vision that you were going to go undercover why didn't anyone inform me of this!" She was yelling to the point where I had to pull the phone away from my ear because I was afraid that she was going to break my ear if I didn't.

"Alice, I'm sorry no one told you but you're kind of late because I decided that yesterday," I said.

"Well, still, either way you should have told me," she said.

I laughed. "If it makes you feel better I was going to let you help me get ready first." I said.

"OH MY GOD REALLY?" She yelled causing me once again to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Yes really. You didn't see that? What kind of psychic are you, and could you please stop yelling your going to break my ear?" I said and Emmett busted out laughing.

"Oh sorry and you're the best!" she said and then the phone clicked. I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Man my ear hurts now," I said. Emmett started laughing harder (even though I thought it wasn't impossible) and Edward gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry," Edward said and reached out and grabbed my hand.

The car grew quiet for a minute then Edward said, "I still can't believe you made that her ring tone." We all started laughing.

I shrugged, "I got bored," I said. They laughed harder and Edward kissed my hand.

We pulled into the parking lot of the gun range and Darren was standing outside the door waiting for us. I got out of the car smiled at him and gave him a hug. He smiled back, "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said. Then Edward and Emmett came up behind me.

"Oh um…Darren this is my brother Emmett," Edward said. Emmett and Darren shook hands and we entered the building. Once Darren had signed us in he led us back to a room with guns and targets. I turned around and looked at Emmett, Emmett's eyes widened as he looked at the guns.

 _This is going to be an extremely long day_ I thought.

EPOV

Darren led us into a room full of guns and targets. It was actually pretty cool. I turn around and looked at Emmett he looked like a five year on Christmas morning.

 _HOLY SHIT!_ was all that was going through Emmett's mind. I chuckled and Bella turned and looked at me I shook my head and mouthed you don't want to know. She giggled and started looking around at the guns.

"Alright lets get started," Darren said, "What gun do you guys want to try first?"

"22 Rifle," Emmett said instantly. I laughed and Bella just shook her head.

Darren chuckled, "22 Rifle it is," he said picking up one if the guns. Then he put it to his shoulder showing us the right way to hold it.

After going over everything about the gun he handed us all something to put over our ears. Then handed me the gun, "You try first," he said with a smile. I smiled back and took the gun did exactly has he said and shot, I hit the target every time.

"Great job!" Darren said.

"My turn!" Emmett exclaimed. I chuckled and handed him the gun and resumed by position next to Bella and watch the Emmett show. He raised the gun and put it to shoulder, flipping off the safety, and shot the gun. Out of the 20 shots he made, 13 of them hit the target. I could tell he was pissed, he flipped the safety and lowered the gun and turned back.

"You know, after all the excitement you just had I would've thought you'd do better," I said chuckling. He glared at me then looked at Bella and smiled.

"Bella's turn," He said. I glanced at Bella as she stuck her tongue out at him and took the gun from his hand. She put the gun to her shoulder flipped the safety and shot. If it was possible for a vampire to have a heart attack Emmett would have, because, out of her 20 shots, she hit the target every time but three. I was shocked as well; did Bella really just do that? The only answer I could come up with was "DAMN!"

Once her gun was empty she flipped the safety on and lowered the gun, staring at the target in shock for a minute then pulled the muffs off that were covering her ears and let them rap around her neck. Finally she turned around and gave me a small smile then turned to Emmett.

"You know, Emmett," She said, "It may be just me, but isn't it kind of bad if a girl can shot a gun better then her bodyguard?"

Darren and me laughed and Emmett just glared at her, "Shut up," Emmett said. Bella laughed and handed the gun back to Darren he smiled at her. _I can't believe she can still do that?_ He thought.

What's he mean by that? How would she know how do that already?

…..

We pulled into the driveway of my house and I was still thinking about the thoughts of Darren.

I got out of the car and ran around to help Bella out of the car while Emmett stormed into the house. Bella and me just laughed and followed him inside.

Esme ran up in front of us as we walked in. "How did I go?" she asked. I heard Alice laugh and Bella chuckled.

"I went fine," Emmett said harshly, and the stomped his happy ass up the stairs.

I laughed as he stormed up stairs, "What happened?" Esme asked.

"Lets just say it's a good thing Emmett doesn't live in game Grand Theft Auto because if he did he wouldn't last very long," Bella said. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I don't understand," Rosalie said from the stairway.

"Emmett's mad because Bella did a lot better then him at the gun range," Alice said from her perch on Jasper's lap.

"Yeah he has to back down there tomorrow for some extra help from Darren," I said and everyone chuckled.

"Well what are you two doing tomorrow?" Esme said

"After Emmett's done at the range then me, Bella, and Emmett have to go to Darren's office and go over some stuff about the case," I said.

"And then after that me and Bella are going to go shopping," Alice said and then looked up from her magazine and smiled at Bella.

Bella groaned, "Come on Alice, do we really have to go shopping?"

"Well yeah if you want to actually look the part when you go undercover," Alice said.

Bella was quiet for a minute probably thinking about what Alice had just said. "Fine," Bella said. I think the only reason she agreed was because the changes of her winning an argument with Alice were slim to none.

I looked down at Bella, who was still wrapped in my arms, she looked exhausted. So I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my room placing her in the bed I had bought for her. I laid down next to her and held her to my chest, she fell right to sleep.

While she slept I watched her, her hair was fanned out and every now and then she would say something that made absolutely no sense at all. Then I started to think am I really going to let this girl, Bella…my Bella, go through with this? Even if I am going to be there with her I still don't like the idea. She is the most selfless person ever she's putting her self in danger to save others. Can I really let her go through with this? And what did Darren mean by he can't believe she can still do that?

I went down stairs the stairs to find my brothers. "Jas. Emmett. We're going on drive," I said, as I grabbed my keys and headed to the door.

They both were behind me as soon the words left my mouth. "Where we going?" Jasper asked.

"We're breaking into Darren's office," I said.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

We pulled up outside Darren's office. "What's your plan?" Jasper asked.

I climbed out of the car, "Pick the lock, Em," I said. Emmett didn't even ask, he walked up and picked the lock. Once he had the door opened and sounded. I walked passed Emmett and punched in the code.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked.

I raised an eyebrow and touched the side of my head. "He thought the code as he was punching it in earlier," I said.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "What are we looking for?" he said as he walked into the room.

I walked over to the desk, shifting through papers. "The file with Bella's name on it."

We began shifting through file, opening drawers, searching through binders. Looking everywhere we could think of until finally Emmett said, "Found it!"

I turned and found him climbing out of a safe. "How did you open that?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Vampire, duh."

I rolled my eyes back at him, "Give me that!" I said, snatching the folder from him. I opened to the first page:

 _October 1, 2001_

 _Name: Isabella Swan_

 _Age: 11_

 _Isabella has showed signs of being what the city is looking for._

"What are they looking for?" Emmett asked, looking over my shoulder. I flipped a couple pages in the folder.

 _November 3, 2004_

 _Age: 14_

 _Isabella shows great technique. Her shots are spot on every time. She's definitely going to become something big._

 _December 7, 2004_

 _Age: 14_

 _Some of the other subjects have gone wrong. The project will be terminated and all subjects minds will be erased. Memories of what happened here will no longer exist and will be replaced with new ones._

"What's all this mean?" Emmett said.

I stared at the book in front of me. "They were training kids. They were creating a child army, and Bella was part of it."

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of Emmett and Jasper yelling about something from in the garage. Something along the lines of who's car was better.

"Would you two shut the hell up! Bella's still asleep," Edward said, "…and either way your both wrong because my car is better then the both our yours." That just made it even worse because now they started yelling at Edward. I started laughing and climbed out of bed and went down stairs only to find Emmett and Jasper, and now Edward, arguing over whose car was better. I started laughing even harder and then they turned around and look at me.

Edward gave me a crooked smiles, "See I told you you two you'd wake her up," Edward said and came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I just shook my head.

"Sorry," Edward whispered in my ear I chuckled. Then he led me to the kitchen to make me something to eat.

Edward make me breakfast and sat it in front of me before sitting beside me. "Love, there's something I need to talk to you about," he said, giving me a nervous look.

I set down my fork and looked at him. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked nervously.

"You know how we all thought it was a little odd that you're dad and Darren would want you to go undercover like this?" I nodded. "Well last night we went to Darren's office and found this." He slid a file in front of me.

I gave him a nervous look before looking at the file he gave me. It was my file. I just thought it was everything about the case they had me working on, but when I opened it it was full of a lot more.

It was full of pages talking about how I was in this program where they were training kids to grow up into the perfect killers. "Oh my god," I said.

He reached for my hand. "That's why you had such a perfect shot," he said, "They erased your memory, Love. That's why you can't remember anything."

"Why wouldn't anyone say anything to me?" I said, "Why didn't my Dad say anything? Did he know?"

Edward nodded, "I'm sorry, Bella. In there it says that your dad was the one that enrolled you into the program."

"So, he wanted me to be a killer?" I said, I could feel tears in my eyes.

Edward pulled me into a hug. "You are not a killer, Bella. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. We'll figure it all out."

…...

After all the crying I got dressed and came down stairs. We got in Edward's car and drove to Darren's office.

We walked in and I was just about to tell her why we were there she said, "He'll be right back go on ahead in." Yeah she didn't like me too much. We sat in his office for a couple minutes until Darren walked in. "How are guys doing today?" he asked with a smile.

I threw the file on the table. "What's this?" I said.

Darren's smile fell and he just stared at the file. "I knew you would find out," he finally said, "Your dad didn't think you would though."

"What is it, Darren?" I said, "Why was I in this program?"

"The crime rate was through the roof at the time," he said, "People were afraid to go anywhere. We had decided to start a program to get kids trained to be cops, but something went wrong." Darren was now staring passed me, almost like he wasn't even in the room with me anymore. "There were only a few people in the program that were doing well. We were happy, thinking that the program was working, but then there was a young boy, his name was Jackson. Jackson took the program a little _too_ seriously. He thought he was the best of the best, that he could do anything, and one day he tried to prove he was the best.

"There was a hold up at a near by bank one say, it was all over the news, everyone was watching it. Everyone was so into watching it that no one realized that Jackson was gone, that is until we saw Jackson running into the building on TV. He tried to stop them, well, he tried to kill them, but he couldn't do it..."

I stared at Darren. "What happened to Jackson?" I asked, "Did he die?"

Darren took a deep breath and looked over at me. "No," he said, "Jackson lived because you saved him. When you found out Jackson was in trouble you sneaked in through the roof to get him and all the hostages out. You talked Jackson and the robbers down and everyone walked out of there alive. After that we realized that it was crazy to try to train all these kids to be cops. So they erased all of your memories and sent you home to live normal lives."

Normal my ass. "So that's why my dad wanted me to help you? Because I was in this program?" I asked. Darren nodded. "This program he was never going to even tell me about?"

"He would've told you eventually," Darren said, "He was going to, he told me, he wanted to see if you could do this." Darren smiled at me. "And clearly you can."

Me, trained to be the perfect little cop. I had done this before, I just can't remember any of it. I saved people. Maybe I _could_ do this. "Okay," Darren said, changing the subject, "We need to talk about a day. So what day do you three think you'll be ready to do this?"

Edward look my hand and I turned and looked at him, "Do yo ustill want to do this?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I need to do this," I said.

"I think tomorrow then," Emmett said.

"That okay with you two?" Darren asked and we nodded. "Okay this is probably going to be about a two night thing to get what we need to catch him. So there will be a hotel room for you guys to stay in afterward just so he doesn't follow you back to one of your houses"

After signing a couple of things, he told us we could leave but as soon as we got home I dragged back out by Alice to go shopping. She dragged me into about 50 stores until she we finally agreed on a blue dress for the first night (she probably only picked it because she knows Edward likes when I wear blue, which, if that's the case, I wont complain) with black heels; I swear she's trying to kill me. She chose a red dress with red heels for the next night. She also ended up buying two white suits, one for both Emmett and Edward. I started thinking about it and Edward will look fucking hot in that suit!

When we got back to their house I went upstairs and laid down in Edward's bed and immediately fell to sleep…Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 6

EPOV

I laid there next to Bella watching her has she slept. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, I almost didn't want to wake her up but it was 10:00 and we still had to get ready go see Darren.

I sighed, "Bella, you need to get up love," I said as I brushed her hair out of her face.

She groaned, "Five more minutes," she said.

I chuckled, "Bella, if you don't get up Alice is probably going to come drag you out of here."

Her eyes flew open, "I'm up," she said, sitting up.

I laughed and gave her a kiss, "Good morning, beautiful."

She blushed, "Good morning," she said. I laughed and ran my hand across her cheek. I leaned in to kiss her then I heard a loud bang on the door Bella jump.

"Bella get your ass out here!" Alice yelled. Bella groaned and got up. I chuckled, as soon as Bella opened the door she was dragged down the hall to Alice's room.

About five hours later Bella came out of Alice's room, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a sparkly dress with blue and silver stripes and she had on black heels. Her hair hung loose and wavy, it looked beautiful.

I immediately put my arms around her waist, "Wow," was all I could come up with she giggled and blushed. I gave her a soft kiss and led her down the stairs.

Emmett was waiting for us in the living room he jumped up as soon as we came down, "Lets go kick some ass!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Emmett you don't kick anyone's ass," she sighed.

"Yeah, unless they mess with you…then I kick their ass!" Emmett said.

"No, then you hold them still so I can kick their ass," I said. Bella laughed.

"Yeah okay," Emmett said sarcastically.

"I'll see you guys at your hotel tomorrow so I can get Bella ready," Alice said as she bounced down the stairs. Bella groaned and I chuckled, kissing her cheek.

BPOV

We arrived at Darren's office around about 6:00 and he was waiting for us right inside. He led us to a room full of gadgets and guns and all that good stuff. He picked up two handguns and handed one to each Emmett and Edward (not that they need it). Then he handed all three of us an ear piece (not like they needed that either).

"This is so if we need you to say or do something specific we can tell you," Darren said. Then he started looking around the room, "Ah Ha," he said and walked over to a table and came back with a necklace and handed it to me. I recognized it as soon as he held it out to me.

 _Flashback_

 _Darren held out the necklace to me, "There's a camera inside the stone so we can see what's going on," Darren said. I nodded and put it on as I took the handgun from him._

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said taking my hand.

I looked at him, "Um, yeah, I'm fine." Then I turned back to Darren, "I've worn it before."

He smiled and nodded, "Yes," he said.

Edward took it from Edward's hand. "Hold up your hair," he whispered in my ear. I did as he said and he put the necklace on for me.

After going over the many rules we left and went to New Moon.

We walked inside and stood at the bar, glancing around looking for the guy.

Then in my ear I heard Darren, "Bella look to your right." I looked, and saw him standing at the other end of the bar. "You guys need to go stand in the general area and see if he'll come up to you."

So we walked over and stood kind of close and then Edward said, "Hey, Ella, has any of those modeling companies called you back yet?"

It took me a second to realize he was talking to me and then another second to catch on to what he was doing. "Um…No they haven't," I said as I lifted my drink, taking a sip, "So I have no idea what to do for money at this point."

"I think I can help," I heard someone behind me say. I turned around to see that guy standing behind me smiling.

I smiled back, "And how can you do that?"

"Well I'm a modeling agent," he said.

"Really?" I said with as much excitement as I could (and they said I can't act worth shit…puf…okay. Or maybe that's all that training coming out.)

He nodded and then looked at Emmett and Edward behind me, giving them a dirty look. "Who are they," he asked.

I glanced at them, "Oh those are my body guards," I said, looking back at him. "It's hard for girls to go out alone now a days. The real question though, would be who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry," he said and put out his hand, "Justin Smith."

I shook his hand, "Ella," I said.

He smiled, "Ella what? If I'm going to be working with you I think I should get a last name."

"Just say the first last name you think of," I heard Darren say through the ear piece.

"Cullen," I said, "Ella Cullen."Shit. Why did I do that?

"Nice to meet you Ms. Cullen," Justin said. My heart melted hearing someone address me with the last name of Cullen.

I turned around and looked at Edward and Emmett. Emmett looked like he was trying not to smile but Edward on the other hand, Edward had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

EPOV

"Who are they?" the guy Bella was talking to said as he pointed to Emmett and I.

She glanced at us, "Oh those are my body guards," she said, looking back at him. "It's hard for girls to go out alone now a days. The real question though, would be who are you?"

 _She's good,_ Emmett thought.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said and put out his hand, "Justin Smith."

She shook his hand, "Ella."

He smiled at her, "Ella what? If I'm going to be working with you I think I should get a last name."

"Just say the first last name you think of," Darren said though the ear piece.

"Cullen," She said. I froze, is it just me or did she just say her last name was Cullen? "Ella Cullen," she said. I couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across my face.

 _Aw, Eddie all happy because she just used your last name,_ Emmett thought. Normal I'd hit him for one railing on me and two calling me Eddie, but he was right, I was happy.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Cullen," Justin said. I loved her being called that, even if it wasn't Mrs. Cullen, but it'll do for now.

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

I was able to talk Justin into meeting me back at the club tomorrow again. "Well, Ms. Cullen, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you back here tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded and then turned and walked out of the club. As soon as we were in the car Emmett started talking, "Well that was very interesting, and I would like to be the first to say I think _Ms. Cullen_ did AWESOME!"

I laughed and looked at Edward to see he had a huge smile on his face. "You look happy," I said smiling, "What you so happy about?"

He looked at me, "That you used my last name as yours." I smiled.

"Yeah Bella what made you say Cullen?" Emmett asked.

"He said to say the first last name I thought of and I was thinking of Edward when he said that so I said Cullen," I replied. I didn't think it was possible but when I said that Edward's smile just got bigger. "Plus Ella Cullen sounds better then anything else I could have possible said."

"That's because Ella and Bella are pretty much the same," Edward said with a smile. I was about to reply when my phone rang. I looked at the screen **Darren**.

"Hey Darren," I said.

"Hey Bells," he said, "You did great! Are you guys on your way to the hotel?"

"Yup, we're almost there," I said.

"Okay, well, when you get there the room is reserved under your name," he said.

"Okay thanks Darren, bye."

"Bye Bella." I closed the phone right as we pulled into the parking lot.

EPOV

We walked into the hotel and Bella went up to the desk. "Hi," the lady said, "What can I do for you?"

"We have a room reserved under Ella Cullen," Bella said. I smiled, I can never get over the fact that she used my last name and when you think about it doesn't that technically that she's that much closer to saying yes to be my wife? Even if she's not this will do for now.

"Okay Miss. Cullen you are in room 214," the lady said as she handed Bella a key card.

"Thank you," Bella said as we walked to the elevator.

That night Bella fell to sleep as soon as she lay down in bed. Like always she was, wrapped in my arms, just like it should be.

BPOV

The next morning I woke up to a knocking on the door, I groaned and rolled over.

"What do you want Alice," I heard Edward hiss.

"I'm going to get Bella ready for later," Alice said.

"At 8 in the morning? Really Alice, she's human she sleeps remember?" Edward said.

"Of course I remember," Alice said, "Now move."

I heard Alice get closer to my bed, "Bella get up!" she yelled.

I groaned, putting my face in the pillow, "No, I'm too tired."

I could hear Emmett and Edward laughing. "Bella, come on just get up," Alice said.

I opened my eyes to look at her, "Why?"

"Because you need to get ready," Alice said.

"At 8 in the morning? Really Alice? I don't need to be there till 8:30 tonight." I said.

She sat at the edge of the bed. "Okay, then you can tell me how great you did last night," she said

I rolled my eyes. "Like you don't already know," I said.

"I don't!" she said, "Edward wouldn't let me watch!"

We all laughed, "It's not funny!" Alice said.

"Okay, Alice," Emmett said, "Well if you need to know Ms. Cullen over there did awesome."

"Okay, well that's go-," Alice paused, "Wait, OH. MY. GOD. DID YOU JUST SAY MS. CULLEN?!"

"Yes," Emmett said laughing, "I did."

Alice turned back to me, "Okay, you start talking. Now!"

I told her everything about that night. The conversation with Justin. Darren telling me to just pick a last name, all of it.

"Awww that's so cute!" Alice said and of course, me being me, I blushed.

At noon Alice dragged me off to the bathroom to get me ready. She put me in the red dress and pulled my hair back into a bun, letting a few strains fall next to my face. After thanking Alice we left for the bar again with all the gadgets and shit hooked up to us.

When we got there we stood by the bar again, talking about random stuff until we heard my "name" being called from behind me. I spun around and saw Justin sitting there I smiled and walked over to him.

After a couple hours of talking to him he said, "Why don't you come back to my place and we can talk further on this?"

"Do it," I heard Darren say, and Edward froze up.

"Okay, but there coming too," I said.

"Alright," he said. Then we left for his place and whatever we were getting our self's into couldn't possible be good.

REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 8

BPOV

We pulled down an empty road that led up to an abandoned building. I was really nervous and Edward could obvious tell because he reached over to grab my hand. I looked at him and smiled I could tell he was nervous as well.

We all climbed out of the car. "Okay, is it okay if I take Ella inside by myself so we can talk on this privately?" Justin said.

I froze, "I really don't feel comfortable with that," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Well then well have to fix that, wont we?" Justin said.

Before either Edward or Emmett had time to react Justin grabbed me, holding a gun to my head, Edward and Emmett froze. As we all know they could have easily killed him, gun or no gun, but the gun was to my head so that stopped them.

"Let her go," Edward growled.

"No, I think I'll pass on that one," Justin said. Then he dragged me off to the building. Once inside I saw something that shocked me. Guns. A lot of guns. There were tables with guns on it, guns piled in the corners, guns everywhere.

 _Great, just my luck, murder and arms dealer,_ I thought. It's a good thing I still had the earpiece in. The necklace had fallen off when he was dragging me through the door.

"You see Ms. Cullen," he said, "I don't just…. find models, I'm an arms dealer as well."

"What happened to all your other models?" I asked.

He pointed the gun in his hand at me, "They asked stupid questions."

I was scared I know I should probably shut up now but the part of the that trained to be a child cop for years was starting to come out. "So you murdered them?" I asked.

"Stop asking questions!" He yelled. I was waiting for someone to say something through the speaker but all I heard was static, of course it chooses now to stop working.

He got a devilish smile on his face. "Well since I'm going to kill you any way," he said, "Yes I killed those girls, and now you know too much." He started to raise his gun hirer to shoot. It triggered something in me, I reached forward really fast and grabbed a handgun off the table in front of me and pointed it at him, he froze.

I smirked. "I think we're even now," I said.

EPOV

He took her, he took her right from my sight and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Of course I easily could have taken him, even if he had a gun, but that would've put Bella in danger since the gun was right to her head.

Darren pulled up with a team of cops. He opened the back door of a truck and wave for us to come over to him. The back of the truck was full of computers and gadgets.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"Well if Bella still has the camera and earpiece then we can know what's going on in there," Darren said.

"I'm not getting an image," one of the guys said.

"Damn it," I mumbled.

"Okay I can only get the audio," Darren said.

We all listened closely. "You see Ms. Cullen," I heard Justin say, "I don't just…. find models, I'm an arms dealer as well." I froze; _this is just fucking great,_ I thought.

"I didn't see that coming," Darren mumbled.

"What happened to all your other models?" Bella asked. What the Hell! Is she trying to get her self killed!

"They asked stupid questions," Justin's growled.

"So you murdered them?" Bella asked.

"Stop asking questions!" He yelled.

"Bella, stop asking him questions!" Darren yelled into his microphone.

"Well since I'm going to kill you any way," he said, "Yes, I killed those girls, and now you know to much." We all froze.

Then we heard a rush of noises then Bella's voice, "I think we're even now," she said.

"Oh my god! I just want to know what she's doing!" Emmett yelled.

 **BPOV**

We stood there staring at each other for about five minutes with our guns ready to fire. Every couple of minutes we would here a loud voice outside telling Justin to let me go, but of course he didn't.

"That's it, I can't take this any more!" Justin yelled. Then he fired his gun once I fired mine three times. Next thing I felt was pain; next thing I saw was blood.

EPOV

We kept commanding Justin to let her go but of course he didn't. Then over the speaker we heard Justin, "That's it, I can't take this any more!" he said.

We heard four gunshots, "BELLA," I yelled. Then the smell of blood filled the air, both Bella's and Justin's scents. My world, at that moment, came to a stop.


	10. Chapter 9

Previously

We heard four gunshots, "BELLA," I yelled. Then the smell of blood filled the air, both Bella's and Justin's scents. My world, at that moment, came to a stop.

 **EPOV**

Darren ran over to his assistant and took the megaphone from him. "Justin come out with your hands where we can see them, we have the building surrounded!" he said through the megaphone.

I could still smell Bella's blood (well…and Justin's too…but I really don't care about that) I just wanted to see her and know if she was okay. We stared at the door waiting for someone to come out. I looked over at Emmett he looked like he would be crying if he could and I'm sure I looked exactly the same. _Come on, little sis, don't do this to me_ , Emmett thought.

The door suddenly started to open slowly all the guns around the building rose a little higher. Then Bella stepped out and looking at her arm I new why I had smelt her blood, she'd been shot in her right shoulder. She placed her gun by her feet and held her hands so the people that were holding guns could see that was her only weapon, "Hold fire! Hold fire!" Darren yelled.

Me, Darren, and Emmett ran over to Bella (Me and Emmett running at the fastest human speed we could manage.) I got to Bella and pulled my into my arms trying not to hurt her arm. "We need a doctor over here!" Darren yelled.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I whispered in her ear. When I let her go Emmett pulled her into a hug, not a big hug like he normally does, I think he was afraid of hurting her arm any worse.

"You scared the shit out of me, little sis," Emmett said to her.

She chuckled slightly, "Sorry," she said. Then a doctor came over and pulled her into a chair so he could stitch up her arm.

I was standing next to her holding her left hand and Emmett was standing next to me. Bella looked up at us, "You guys okay?"

We laughed, "Bella, you're getting stitch's in your arm, and your asking if we're okay?" Emmett said.

"Well I wasn't sure if you guys would be okay with…the surroundings," she said. Then I realized the blood was what she was referring to. She wanted to make sure we were okay with the blood.

Emmett and me looked at each other, and reading his mind, I realized that he hadn't noticed it either. "Bella, we didn't even notice," I said.

She smiled, "That's good."

After they fixed her arm Darren called her over and asked her to tell him what happened. She took a seep breath, "When he dragged me in there I saw that there were guns all over the place, he ended up telling me he was an arms dealer. Then I started asking him questions like what he did to the other girls and stuff like that, he told me that he killed them and that I knew too much now." I wrapped my arms around Bella and she rested her hands on my arms then she continued, "When he rose the gun to shot me I took a gun off a table in front of me. We stood there for a while then he said that he couldn't take it anymore and shot his gun once, his shot hit my arm, but I shot my gun three times and one actually hit him I guess." That's right, she had killed Justin. I should probably fell bad but frankly I didn't, he tried to kill the love of my life. He should be happy he died by a gunshot and not what he was going to get.

"We could hear everything that was going on inside we just couldn't see it," Darren said.

"Yeah and you scared the shit out of us," Emmett added.

"That's an understatement," I said quietly.

Bella turned to face me and gave me a kiss, "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Emmett answered for me, "Just don't let it happen again."

Bella and me laughed, then I looked at her, "Please don't do that again."

"I wont," She smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

After talking to Darren we went back to my house and took care of our bloody clothes (we didn't want to make it any harder for Jasper then it already was.) After I got changed I went back to the Edwards house, since Charlie wasn't back from his trip yet.

Everyone was hugging me and asking me questions once we got there, and I answered all of them. Finally Edward brought me up to his room, not that I don't love his family I was just really tired. So I was now lying on his bed with my head in is lap as he absentmindedly played with my hair. Then I stared thinking about everything that had happened through out the day, the pain I was in, what I thought, what I said.

My mind was racing then Edward snapped me out of my daze, "What are thinking about, Love?"

I looked up at him, "Just today."

He frowned slightly, "You okay?"

I smiled to reassure him, "I'm fine," I said. Then my thoughts trailed back to everything I was thinking about when Justin was holding that gun to my head. What if he killed me then and I never got to do things I was met to do? Like being right here with Edward, it may sound cheese and I know a lot of girls say it, but this is where I'm met to be. He's my life; I don't know what I would do with out him. That's when I decided.

"Edward…" I started but trailed off.

"Yes Bella?" he said urging me to continue.

I sat up so I was sitting next to him on the bed, "When Justin was holding that gun to my head I started thinking about everything and I realized there's so much in life I haven't done that I want to do."

"What like become a vampire?" he said jokingly.

"Well other then that," I said with a smile.

He pulled me into his lap so my back was pressed up against his chest. "I know love," he whispered in my ear.

"Like marry you," I said in a whisper.

I felt him freeze. "Well, that is if you still want to marry me," I said.

"Bella," He said, "Of course I still want to marry you and I always will…Wait, Bella, did you just except my proposal!"

I turned around so I could see him and smiled, "Yes I did."

The biggest smile ever spread across his face. This smile was even bigger then the one he had when I said that my name was Ella Cullen. Then I gave him a long kiss and when he broke away we were both gasping for air. "Stand up," he whispered in my ear.

I did as he asked he reached into the drawer on the nightstand and took out a little box. He came in front of me and took my hands in his and kneeled down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love with all my heart and all that I am, I can't imagine my life with out you. Will you marry me?" he said.

I nodded my head, "Yes," I said. He opened the box and slid the ring on my finger. Then he stood up and brought me to the bed with him.

"Isabella Cullen," he said with a smile as he kissed me.

I smiled against his lips, "Mrs. Edward Cullen," I said.

He moaned, "I love it," he said.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

(A/N) Last chapter! Thank you so much for reading this and supporting me all the way!

 **Love Ya!**

 **NYKIDDO**


End file.
